Somebody
by endybear
Summary: An AU story of how Emily and Richard met.Set to the Reba song Somebody No Pennilyn persay as in the way the show has it. What would have happened if Ricahrd and Linny were borken up when Richard met Emily? This is my take on it : RandR pleasey


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. othing whatso ever not GG not the ideas not Emily, Richard, Lor, Rory, Logan, (baby Victoria was my idea but that's not the point). This song is based on "Somebody" by Reba I don't own the lyris either

**At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk  
When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
He jokes about his love life  
And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up  
That's when she says, 'I've been there before  
Keep on lookin'  
'Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is...'****  
Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there is somebody  
**

Normally Richard Gilmore never went out for coffee in the morning. He was too busy in the morning with classes and the like, especially now with finals just around the corner. Studying for his upcoming finales was hard work, and convincing his mother that Pennilyn was certainly not the right girl for him made the passing days tedious and excruciatingly long. For, only four days prior had Richard found Pennilyn and his fraternity mate, Stephen, hustling around her bedroom after obviously more than a study session. Stephen was determined to tell his friend it was merely 'a drunken act of foolishness' and 'would never happen again'. Even his own mother, his beloved Trix, had said it was 'youthful mistakes'. Richard had known for quite some time that Pennilyn just simply wasn't the woman he would marry. The question was who should he marry? Who would end up as his other half?

As he sat there in the café reading the paper he thought about it. By now he was already too early to go to class, he couldn't stand being in the same with Stephen even if he didn't have feelings for Pennilyn. It was the fact of the matter; she was his, granted former, finance. He sat there sipping his coffee staring out the window. Would he discover Mrs. Right? Would he finally find someone to make himself happy? Simply time would tell.

Across town in a crowded elevator  
He can't forget the things that waitress said  
He usually reads the paper  
But today he reads a stranger's face instead  
It's that blue-eyed girl  
From two floors up  
Maybe she's the one  
Maybe he could fall in love with**  
Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Is somebody  
**

Soon after he stood in an elevator waiting for it to start moving again so he could go to his French class, once again the elevator stopped, so far it had stopped on every single floor the entire way up. "The stairs next time." He sighed under her breath, "Take the stairs." He was going to be late and the professor was going to be mad. This we just couldn't get any better could it. He'd lost his fiancé, had been late to class at least six times, his father was unwell, and finals were only days away. Life was just wonderful.

Richard glanced up for the millionth time as the elevator came to a halt again. A young woman appeared. As hard as he tried Richard couldn't rip his gaze from her she was stunning. The lady in question was somewhat petite but she had fiery coffee colored eyes surrounded with thick ebony lashes, and deep auburn tresses pulled back into a chignon at the base of her neck. Around her slender pale neck she wore the forever classic always chic simple single solitary string of pearls, atop her auburn locks a pair of golden framed spectacles sat on her head. Aside from the pearls and her glasses obviously she wore a black skirt that fell to her knees and clung in just the right places, over that she had on a silken dark navy short sleeved blouse, that had the trademark Yale gold on the buttons as well as on her sapphire and gold earrings.

"May I help you?" She smirked. Richard tore his gaze away from her features and glanced back at his paper trying to pay no heed to her. He had just broken off things with Pennilyn now was unquestionably not the occasion to start up a new affair. "Excuse me." She inquired once more, "Don't believe I didn't see you staring at me."

**Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
A moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why  
He searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on****  
Somebody in the next car  
Somebody on the morning train  
Somebody in the coffee shop  
That you walk right by everyday  
Somebody that you look at  
But never really see  
Somewhere out there  
Oh somewhere out there is somebody**

"Oh my god that is so sweet!" Rory peeped as her grandfather completed the tale, "Why didn't you guys ever tell us before how you met? It's so adorable." "You not at all merely asked." Emily chuckled as she nestled into her husband's strong arms. It had been almost five decades since Richard had proposed, yet Emily was still completely, totally, entirely, absolutely in love with him that had been the one thing that by no means had altered in their relationship. They adored each other to no end that was the single solitary thing that would never change both of them knew it. They were each other's soul mates the ones. Mrs. and Mr. Right. The perfect matches how ever you put it they were made for each other.

"What ever happened to Pennilyn?" Lorelei, Emily and Richard's only offspring, chimed in her own inquiry as typical she went utterly off the issue. "She married Stephen." Richard laughed as he absent mindedly wound a strand of his wife's hair between his fingers.

"But she was my Almost-Mommy."

"In a way."

"And Mom was the other woman."

"Lorelei Victoria Gilmore!" Emily snapped at her daughter, "I was most certainly not the other woman! Your father and Linny lot were separated long before I came into the picture." "Mom lay off the baby's asleep and I really don't wanna hear this rant between you and Grandma." Rory rolled her eyes looking over into the play pen that sat beside her and her husband Logan. Inside it was a dark haired infant Victoria Emily Huntsburger Rory and Logan's daughter and the newest edition to the Gilmore clan. "Oh fine you two ruin my fun." Lorelei glared at her daughter and mother and stuck her tongue out at them. "What are we going to do with you?" Richard laughed hugging his wife close in an attempt to keep her inevitable complaints at bay.


End file.
